Computers operate under the control of a program consisting of coded, executable instructions. Typically, a program is first written as a textual representation of computer-executable instructions in a high-level language, such as BASIC, Pascal, C, C++, C#, or the like, which are more readily understood by humans. A file containing a program in high-level language form is known as source code. The high-level language statements of the source code are then translated or compiled into the coded instructions executable by the computer. Typically, a software program known as a compiler is used for this purpose.
Generally, the source code of a programming language is formed of program constructs organized in one or more program units, such as procedures, functions, blocks, modules, projects, packages and/or programs. These program units allow larger program tasks to be broken down into smaller units or groups of instructions. High-level languages generally have a precise syntax or grammar, which defines certain permitted structures for statements in the language and their meaning.
A compiler is a computer program that translates the source code, which is written in a high-level computer programming language that is easily understood by human beings, into another language, such as object code executable by a computer or an intermediate language (IL) (e.g., Common Intermediate Language (CIL)) that requires further compilation to be executable. Typically, a compiler includes several functional parts. For example, a conventional compiler may include a lexical analyzer that separates the source code into various lexical structures of the programming language, known as tokens, such as may include keywords, identifiers, operator symbols, punctuation, and the like.
A typical compiler also includes a parser or syntactical analyzer, which takes as an input the source program and performs a series of actions associated with the grammar defining the language being compiled. The parser typically builds an Abstract Syntax Tree (AST) for the statements in the source program in accordance with the grammar productions and actions. For each statement in the input source program, the parser generates a corresponding AST node in a recursive manner based on relevant productions and actions in the grammar. Parsers typically apply rules in either a “top-down” or a “bottom-up” manner to construct an AST. The AST is formed of nodes corresponding to one or more grammar productions. The parser performs syntactical checking, but usually does not check the meaning (or the semantics) of the source program.
A typical parser also may create a Name List table (also called a “symbol table”) that keeps track of information concerning each identifier declared or defined in the source program. This information includes the name and type of each identifier, its class (variable, constant, procedure, etc.), nesting level of the block where declared, and other information more specific to the class.
After the source program is parsed, it is input to a semantic analyzer, which checks for semantic errors, such as the mismatching of types, etc. The semantic analyzer accesses the Name List table to perform semantic checking involving identifiers. After semantic checking, the compiler generates an Intermediate Representation (IR) from which an executable format suitable for the target computer system is generated.
However, because conventional compiler(s) do not check protocol(s) for interface(s), even in a safe programming language, such as C# or Java, disobeying the rules for using an interface can cause exception(s) at run time. Such rules govern how system resources are managed, the order of method calls, and the formatting of string parameters, such as SQL queries and XML element tags.